


Bullet Point Fic!

by sinspiration



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daycare, Daycare Teacher!Bitty, Dear AO3 taggers: I am sorry, Dex is Decidedly Not Impressed, F/M, Jeff is Swoops forever now?, M/M, Multi, Nursey is a vampire I guess, Other, Polyamory, Sugar baby Bitty, Sugar daddy Jack Zimmermann, bartender kent, married!Tater, more tags to come as this thing grows, sugar baby Kent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-01-22 03:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12472236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinspiration/pseuds/sinspiration
Summary: What it says on the tin. I have written altogether too much bullet point fic and kind of wanted to put it up. Each chapter will be a different story and pairing.Sixth chapter: Bitty works at a daycare. Jack doesn't have kids.





	1. SUGAR DADDY JACK AU??

AU wherein Jack doesn’t go to Samwell and is off playing for the Bruins or something 

  * Bitty is about to get pulled from the team because he can’t get over checking and that was his scholarship 
  * Panics and thinks hard about what he can do, he has til the end of the semester
  * Signs up for a website at three in the morning on a whim
  * Wakes up to a lot of messages??? Sorts through them, ignores a lot that make him feel kind of awful, tentatively replies to a few
  * A couple days later he gets a notice that Jack favorited Bitty’s profile and a message from Jack, “Hello” and Bitty checks his profile and ???? because if ANYTHING about that profile is true WHY is Jack on this website?? 
  * He’s gorgeous (it’s just a shot of him from the chin down but)?? And worth a lot of money??? And young???
  * WHY IS HE ON THIS WEBSITE WHY IS HE MESSAGING BITTY IT’S A TRAP


  * But Bitty replies anyway because well, what has he got to lose? He’s already about to lose everything
  * Bitty: “Hi there! I saw you favorited my profile :) What sparked your interest?” (there that’s flirty an unassuming right?)
  * Jack: “You said you like hockey. I like hockey too.”
  * And Bitty is all, okay, well that’s. That’s good? He can talk about hockey! He loves the sport! So he tells Jack that and Jack replies back and Bitty kind of finds him a little awkward to talk to because something it feels like he’s pulling teeth to get a reply he can work with but Jack DOES reply and Bitty is sort of hesitantly hoping this might work
  * But Bitty is also on a time crunch and the end of the semester is looming in the distance and he’s TRYING to get over his fear of checking but he only has a couple months left
  * So he breaks and gives Jack his number and asks if he might like to meet for dinner or something
  * and Jack doesn’t reply
  * and Bitty panics because what if he ruined it should he have taken things slower he’s been concentrating on JACK he doesn’t have any other potential suitors he feels anywhere close to meeting yet
  * then, the next day he gets a message, just “Okay.”
  * OkAY??!?!?? WHAT IS HE SUPPOSED TO DO WITH THAT
  * And then his phone beeps and it’s a text message from an unfamiliar number, with a time, a name of a restaurant, and an address, “give them your name when you get there.”
  * BITTY IS GOING TO MEET JACK TONIGHT ASDFHKLSF
  * He looks up the restaurant and it’s. It’s kind of fancy so he makes sure to dress nice (which duh he was going to do anyway but now it’s REAL) and he makes sure he can get there and he tells Lardo that he’s going on a date with a guy he just met and could she please text him at such a time to make sure he’s okay (Bitty’s not STUPID)
  * Bitty goes to the restaurant and gives his name and tries to sound confident
  * he’s led to an empty table
  * does not hyperventilate
  * orders sweet tea because he has NERVES and tries to engage himself with the menu and not cringe at the fact that there aren’t any prices good  _lord_
  * And then he glances up 
  * and someone is being lead over to his table
  * and it is JACK ZIMMERMANN OF THE BRUINS 
  * !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
  * Bitty: ??!?!?!?!?!?!!!!!!!????!?!?!?
  * Jack looks really self-conscious, but he looks at Bitty and  _smiles_  and Bitty
  * Bitty does not know what his feelings are doing
  * Jack sits down and nods at the waitress and says he’ll be a moment, just a water thanks
  * Bitty is not staring
  * He’s not
  * Okay he is
  * how is he on a date with Jack Zimmermann of the Boston Bruins, whom he met on a sugar dating dating website
  * how
  * what
  * “Well hi there!” he says, pasting a smile on his face.
  * “Hi.”
  * “I um. Is it okay for me to say that I know who you are? I mean, obviously I’ll be  _discreet_  but–”
  * “Yeah. You said you knew hockey so. I figured you might recognize me.”
  * “You don’t mind?” What is he  _doing_.
  * Jack lifts a shoulder. “You said you’d be discreet.”
  * Okay so. That out of the way, Bitty gets the feeling that Jack isn’t the best at words but if there’s one thing he can do, it’s Talk so Bitty asks Jack about his day and when Jack demurs in favor of asking Bitty about  _his_  Bitty just goes on and on, looking for signals that Jack is getting bored, that he should switch subjects, anything
  * He mentions his checking practice and how he has a problem with it “from stuff when I was a kid, you don’t want me to get into all that–”
  * Jack, “No, no, why do you have a block? Doesn’t that hurt your playing?”
  * Bitty, staring at the tablecloth, “Um. Yeah. I. I’m getting kicked off my team because of it.”
  * Jack, quietly, “Oh.”
  * Bitty, “But! That’s a downer, you don’t want to hear about that I’m sure–”
  * Jack, “I could help you.”
  * Bitty: “Ex….cuse me?”
  * Jack, “I could help you with checking.” He smiles slightly, it does  _wonders_  for him, “I’m okay at it.”
  * They order their food and get their food and Bitty finds himself actually  _having a good time_  like he didn’t realize this could be nice? And not just something he felt miserable about?
  * Jack asks to see him again, after he gets the check, and there isn’t any talk of the Arrangement yet but Bitty has trawled enough forums to know that that’s okay, for a first meeting, if Jack is interested then the fact that he wants a second meeting is great
  * did he mention this is actual Jack Zimmermann, NHL star player and  _definitely_ worth the figures on his profile I mean, Bitty isn’t a greedy person but he can’t help but THINK about it
  * “I’d love to see you again, Jack” and Jack pulls out his phone right then to go over his schedule
  * They arrange for another meeting in two days, ice time (???? Bitty *internally screaming*) followed by dinner
  * Bitty shows up at the PRIVATE RINK and Jack is already there and waiting, in track pants and a black T-shirt and looking really attractive but also really big
  * And Bitty gets his skates on a smiles nervously and warns Jack that he is really bad at checking and Jack assures him it’s okay, he wants to get Bitty through his block, he knows about pressure
  * Bitty faints
  * of course he does
  * he wakes up mortified, in Jack’s lap, with Jack looking absolutely  _devastated_  and very apologetic
  * “ _Merde_ , I’m sorry! (in this verse Jack is not riding the pressures of playing with Bitty and going pro so he’s a lot more understanding from the get-go)
  * “Hahaha… I did tell you I’m bad at checking…ha…ha”
  * But now Jack has been  _challenged_  and he sees how hard this is for Bitty and really wants to help him through, so they go at it for two hours and Bitty has  _no idea_  how this is an enjoyable time for Jack but he’s also not gonna complain about one-on-one ice time training with an NHL star?
  * And then then go to get dinner after, someplace much more casual
  * It’s Jack who brings up the Arrangement.
  * “I’d like to see you exclusively. Is that okay?”
  * “Why sure thing! That’s, honestly that’s what I was hoping for too.”
  * And 110% Jack Zimmermann nods and frowns and looks serious and says, “I want to make sure you’re getting enough. I don’t want you to be stressed out over money while we’re seeing each other. What are you looking for?”
  * Bitty does NOT! KNOW!! HOW! TO HAVE! THIS CONVERSATION!!
  * “Um, well, I’m negotiable really, but uh…” he needs enough for at least one more semester, give him more time to work on checking, do his  _best_  to stay on the team, keep his scholarship he does Not Want to leave Samwell, “I guess, why don’t we start with what you’re willing to give? I don’t want you to feel like an ATM!”
  * Jack, “Money is not really an issue for me. How much would it take for you to stay in school?”
  * “Um…”
  * Jack looks expectant.
  * Bitty gives him a number.
  * Jack nods. “Okay. Do you want to give me your bank account information, or…?”
  * Bitty internally  _freaks out_ because  _what_
  * Jack is not done, “And we can keep working on checking for you, if you want? So you can do your best to stay on the team. You do have talent. It’d be a shame to let it go to waste.”
  * WHAT
  * WHAT
  * W H A T
  * “Oh, well,” Bitty says brightly, “That…that all sounds really nice.”
  * “I can do a first deposit today, if you want. Do you think increments would be better? And I can give you cash spending money too.”
  * How is this actually Bitty’s life
  * “That–that sounds good! Um. Yes.” Smooth, Bittle. “I’d really like to see you again.”
  * “Me too.” And then Jack is pulling out his wallet and pulling out  _five hundred dollar bills_  and folding them over and gesturing for Bitty’s hand, and when Bitty reaches across the table, he puts the money in it and folds his fingers over, just…holding on. Stroking over his thumb before letting go. Jack smiles.
  * “Let’s figure out when I’m free to see you again next.”
  * “R-right!”
  * “And you can give me your bank account information now, or later tonight, whichever is best for you.”
  * Bitty is currently holding five hundred dollars in his hand.
  * That is a lot of butter.
  * He means textbooks. 
  * He is going to be able to buy textbooks.
  * “I–I guess I could give you it now? If you, um, if you want?” Better to seal the deal, right? Jack’s the one asking for it. Bitty doesn’t sound too eager does he?
  * Jack grins at him. “Sure.”
  * Bitty pulls out his phone and sends Jack the right information, and Jack does something with it but Bitty  _does not check he is a gentleman_  and then they arrange for a meeting in two weeks, ice time again, but that is a long way off and Bitty doesn’t want Jack to think he’s not important to Bitty? Even though it’s Jack’s schedule they have to work around?
  * “Do you like texts,” Bitty asks. “How much do you want me to contact you?”
  * “I’d like it if you stayed in touch, “Jack says.
  * OKAY Bitty can DO THAT. “Okay,” he smiles. “And–I had a really nice time today.” Even though he fainted three times good lord
  * “Me too.”
  * Jack walks Bitty out of the restaurant and frowns when Bitty says he’s walking the few blocks to a bus stop
  * He insists on walking Bitty to the bus stop
  * it’s really sweet
  * Bitty keeps up the talking while they walk and he–maybe shivers a little in the night air
  * Jack gives him his jacket
  * Bitty is bright red at this point but maybe smiling goofily at Jack
  * And he looks around, and the street is pretty empty, they’re not at the bus stop yet
  * “Jack? Would you like a goodnight kiss now? While there’s no one around?”
  * Jack surveys the area and then nods
  * and okay Bitty had not really expected to  _be_  this attracted to the–person he was going to end up with but
  * he  _very much is_
  * So the kiss is  _painless_  and also very nice and Jack’s hand at the small of Bitty’s back feels huge and safe and he likes it a lot
  * But it’s short, because Jack did want discreet and they still are out in the middle of Boston and who knows what might happen if someone rounded the corner so Bitty pulls away and smiles up at Jack, who smiles down at him
  * and they walk to the bus stop
  * Jack refuses to take his jacket back, “You can give it to me next time”
  * And Bitty thinks  _this really might work_
  * He does check his back account when he gets home and has to bury his face in his pillow because  _Jack just gave him ten thousand dollars_
  * He sends him a quick text wishing him a nice night and afterwards just throws his phone down and stares up at his ceiling 
  * They meet sporadically for actual dates because of Jack’s schedule, but he sometimes texts Bitty really early in the morning inviting Bitty for ice time (and then starts sending cabs to pick Bitty up once Bitty shows up in an uber explaining that the buses don’t run this early) and the ice time becomes a regular thing, every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, Bitty’s up at four in the morning and taking a cab to the rink Jack uses
  * it’s weird but he is not complaining
  * Bitty gets Jack, who is sweet and endearing in his own way _and_  dates (and, well, and more money, Jack always gives Bitty envelopes at the end of every meeting, and they’re dumb little funny cards with silly jokes that Jack is clearly spending time picking out to make Bitty laugh and also hundreds of dollars)  _and_  more checking practice and it’s actually helping
  * and wonder of wonders it starts showing in practice 
  * he  _might not lose his scholarship after all_
  * Ecstatic he tells Jack this, who takes him out to celebrate, and afterwards Bitty just–it’s time for him to go all in and –Jack hasn’t asked for anything, really, though he does eagerly accept all Bitty gives him and Bitty just looks at Jack and suggests that they go back to Jack’s place and Jack nearly trips over himself agreeing
  * The funniest thing is
  * The funny thing
  * Is that  _Jack_  is the one who stares at Bitty in awe, like he can’t believe he has him, like  _he’s_  the lucky one
  * and of course things continue and Bitty keeps his scholarship and shyly tells Jack that he’s still on the team, it worked
  * and Jack smiles but it doesn’t reach his eyes
  * Bitty is very attuned to Jack now so he’s instantly on the alert, “What’s wrong?”
  * “Well… you don’t need me anymore, do you?”
  * Bitty is honest to goodness just  _shocked_. 
  * “Jack what are you talking about?”
  * They text back and forth all the time, they skype, Bitty has spent weekends at Jack’s place used his kitchen and baking up goodies and just–doing his homework while Jack watches tape, they are  _dating_  they are  _in a relationship_
  * And Bitty realizes that Jack, really, honestly thought, that Bitty was gonna leave him over this
  * “Jack, honey,  _no_. No, I… I love you.” Is he allowed to say that??
  * Jack goes still and quiet and Bitty worries of course he worries he just–said something really important and big and Jack probably doesn’t feel the same way Bitty  _ruined_ it
  * And Jack says, voice small and a little choked-up sounding, “I love you too. I love you.” And he rushes forward and cups Bitty’s face in his hands and Jack’s eyes might be a little watery when he leans down to press a kiss to Bitty’s forehead. “I’ve loved you for ages. I’m so happy you love me back.”
  * AND EVERYTHING IS HAPPY AND GOOD
  * PS Jack spoils Bitty like crazy even more and buys him all the things




	2. Sugar Baby!Kent Parson (part the first)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a sugar baby works for Kent. He's smart, knows how to play the system, and makes easy money. Until his current Daddy starts making him kind of uncomfortable. 
> 
> (And until he meets a certain Alexei Mashkov and starts getting attached.)

also known as  _are you kidding me do you know how long this is_

ahem

  * because I already did Sugar Daddy Jack/Sugar Baby Bitty
  * why not
  * here we go
  * OKAY
  * …actually, this became a lot more Real the more I wrote it
  * meaning I actually gotta put in some warnings here
  * Legit Probably Sugar Dating/Sex Work stuff
  * meaning power imbalance, coercion, manipulation and, yeah, what could definitely be considered an abusive relationship
  * (WAIT DON’T GO that’s all OMC territory!!)
  * (the patater part is cute and good I promise!)
  * (really!!)
  * …alright
  * that out of the way 
  * I present to you the longest bullet point fic in existence.
  * Let’s Begin.



 

-

 

  * Kent’s probably not a hockey player in this one
  * not pro, anyway
  * single parent household, couldn’t afford it
  * he plays for fun (and he’s really fucking good)
  * but no hockey, thus no Jack, also no draft, no aces
  * = very alone and kind of hardened Kent
  * help I can’t decide if he pushes himself in school or doesn’t care
  * let’s say he cares
  * OH BUT school doesn’t care about him
  * Kent’s a numbers guy. he likes them, they make sense
  * dyslexia makes the rest of school hard
  * and he doesn’t exactly go to a school where kids ‘like him’ are actually helped
  * so his math grades are great but he basically flunks out of english
  * and government, since he’s got to write papers
  * science he’s okay sometimes but
  * papers
  * bottom line is that he manages to get by, but not enough for merit scholarships
  * and he’s fucking good at hockey
  * but school sucks at showing him he might have options like hockey scholarships
  * school sucks period
  * but like, he WANTS to learn and work towards a career
  * wants to make something of himself
  * he’s done odd jobs all through high school
  * (working near full time while also going to school full time probably did not help his grades even though he did his best)
  * anyway he gets out of high school with not-the-greatest GPA and unable to read very well
  * college applications are not his friend, even if he could afford it
  * so he decides “fuck it,” and signs himself for a sugar dating website
  * figures he’ll see what happens
  * best case scenario he makes some money for putting out
  * and it works
  * Kent’s young, he’s cute, he’s fit, and he attracts a certain type of crowd, he gets it
  * so he sticks to mostly older men
  * has a few people he dates on the regular
  * makes some decent money as he balances them all
  * and remember, Kent’s a numbers guy
  * he’s smart
  * so he’s paying bills with his allowances
  * but also he’s setting stuff aside for an emergency fund
  * and a little bit also goes into a “maybe college someday” bank
  * (he’ll still have to deal with applications, but in the meantime he can work on earning money to get him there, right?)
  * until one guy talks to him about being exclusive
  * somehow he figures out that Kent’s usually got a few people going at once
  * doesn’t seem to mind but does want Kent to himself
  * offers a pretty hefty allowance
  * enough that Kent’s considering it
  * but something doesn’t sit quite right
  * he’s not sure why
  * so he heads to the rink to skate, try to work out his thoughts
  * but he gets there smack dab in the middle of some charity event thing?
  * whatever it is, there are kids skating and some guys in hockey gear
  * also television cameras???
  * oh wait
  * those are the Providence Falconers
  * well
  * awesome
  * but Kent really wants to skate
  * so he decides to wait
  * apparently the event is almost done, so that’s fine
  * and it’s kind of fun to watch, these massive hockey players and tiny children
  * anyway, everyone packs up and goes eventually
  * and now the rink is actually kind of deserted! since the Big Event is done
  * so Kent is all excited and he quickly laces up his skates, grabs his puck and stick for drills
  * gets onto the ice and starts by just skating laps, picking up speed
  * head down, mind blissfully blank for the moment
  * and all of a sudden there’s a guy in his periphery skating right next to him
  * Kent’s so taken by surprise he crashes into the boards.
  * hears a wordless cry and then there’s a hand reaching out to help him up
  * “Shit, sorry, so sorry. You okay?”
  * “What?” Kent asks.
  * He does take the hand-up though. And then looks up and keeps looking because this guy is
  * …probably one of the hockey players
  * no he recognizes that face oh  _shit_
  * Now Kent still follows hockey because he loves it okay
  * but seeing this guy in person and knowing that it’s Alexei Mashkov is still something else
  * Alexei Mashkov who is looking at him all concerned. “You okay?” he asks again
  * “Yeah,” Kent says weakly. “Fine.”
  * “Oh good.” Mashkov grins at him. “You very fast.”
  * “I. Thanks?”
  * “Wanted to skate with you. Didn’t mean to scare.”
  * “You didn’t  _scare_ me, I was just startled.”
  * Mashkov is still grinning at him. “Good.”
  * “Right. Yeah, so, uh.” Kent should probably go, if Mashkov wants to skate. “You have fun.”
  * “Leaving so quick?” Mashkov looks genuinely disappointed what the fuck
  * “Well yeah. Don’t want to like, get in the way of your ice time.”
  * Mashkov frowns. “Have ice time always. You should stay. Skate.”
  * He grins again, tongue poking out of his mouth just a little. “Race you.”
  * and
  * okay
  * look
  * Kent knows he’s fast
  * really fast
  * but how is he compared to an NHL player?
  * Given the opportunity, he is gONNA FIND OUT
  * They skate.
  * Kent wins.
  * Again.
  * Kent wins.
  * Kent smirks, getting a little of his own back now, “Can’t keep up with me, huh.”
  * Mashkov booms a laugh. “I try, I try! We do some drills?”
  * They do some puck handling and Mashkov shows Kent a new one he hasn’t found on youtube yet
  * and then it’s like three hours later and Kent needs to get ready for a date
  * “Oh fuck, I didn’t realize it was this late. I’ve got to get dinner.”
  * “My treat! Where you like to go?”
  * Kent falters. Because are you kidding me right now
  * Alexei Mashkov wants to treat him to dinner
  * and they did just have an awesome three hours
  * but like
  * that is not how Kent makes money
  * “Sorry,” he says. “It’s uh. It’s a work thing.”
  * “Oh.” Mashkov frowns, then holds out his hand.
  * Kent eyes it warily, but shakes.
  * “It was good to skate with you. I can have your name?”
  * Oh.
  * Right.
  * It’s pretty clear who Mashkov is, but Kent never really introduced himself did he.
  * “Kent,” he says. “Kent Parson.”
  * “Good to meet you, Kent. Good to skate with you. We should do again.”
  * HA like the actual-famous-NHL-hockey-player really wants to do this again
  * “Sure,” Kent says. smirks. “If you’re up for it.”
  * Mashkov laughs and then pulls out his phone. “I give you my number. You say when next you’re skating.”
  * Kent might blink stupidly for a minute, but he rallies fast. “Sure. Gimme your digits.”
  * After they say goodbyes and Kent heads home to shower and change
  * he Thinks
  * Kent doesn’t really date much
  * I mean he does, duh, but that’s Work
  * he doesn’t really have a lot of time left to meet someone he wants to stick with
  * besides, if he did, how exactly does he explain how he pays his bills?
  * no thanks
  * but
  * but.
  * Alexei Mashkov just skated with him for three hours, asked to take him to dinner, and then gave Kent his number.
  * huh.
  * Whatever, he’ll think about it later, he has a dinner to get to
  * Dinner goes fine
  * _after_  dinner goes…fine
  * after After Dinner, Bill runs his hand up and down Kent’s bare thigh, asks him if he’s thought any more about being exclusive
  * he smiles when Kent takes too long to answer and instead opens his arms, the usual invitation
  * (not quite an invitation, Kent only pushes into them because he knows that’s what Bill likes).
  * and, once he’s home again, dropped off by Bill’s driver, Kent pulls out his phone
  * goes to Mashkov’s contact page and stares at it for a little while
  * _hey it’s kent_



_-_

(-this bULLET POINT FIC has a TIME BREAK are you kiDDiNG mE-)

  * anyway
  * Mashkov texts back
  * like immediately
  * _Hi!! is good to hear from you ))) work dinner go ok?_
  * Kent swallows  _yeah it went fine_
  * _Good! I have to sleep now, must get up very early, but will talk to you tomorrow ))))_
  * I am so fucked, Kent thinks.
  * Tomorrow:
  * Kent exercises
  * does laundry
  * goes to volunteer at the animal shelter
  * texts his several Daddies
  * and texts Mash–Alexei
  * Alexei invites him to dinner again
  * and this time, well, Kent doesn’t have any other immediate plans
  * they talk a lot of hockey and a lot about Alexei
  * Kent is pretty skillful at directing conversation away from himself at this point
  * and people like to talk about themselves, as long as he sounds interested
  * and he  _is_ interested–doesn’t have to fake it at all
  * and it’s
  * it’s fun.
  * not Work.
  * Alexei immediately grabs the check when it comes, which kind of makes something in Kent relax a little
  * (not that he couldn’t pay. he could. but he’d sort of wanted to see…)
  * (besides, Alexei was the one who asked him out anyway. Right? Right.)
  * Alexei invites Kent out more, to dinner, to skate, to hockey games
  * Kent goes and feels guiltier and guiltier
  * he  _likes_ Alexei
  * but he also doesn’t know what else he can do besides…what he does
  * meanwhile Bill is getting kind of pushy?
  * pays Kent Really Really Well but starts um
  * starts maybe
  * starts maybe asking for things Kent’s not 100% comfortable with?
  * “Kent,” Alexei asks after maybe a month of this, “What is wrong?”
  * Kent shakes his head, mumbles nothing
  * But he’s been feeling shaky, on edge, and dreading when his phone pings with Bill’s alerts
  * “Okay, okay. If you’re say so. Now look, I brought you present. See it and smile for me?”
  * Kent does have to smile, just a little. Alexei has been doing that for the last couple weeks. Getting Kent ‘presents’.
  * (the first time, Kent had stared at this mug Alexei had presented him with and gone “why?”)
  * (Alexei had grinned. “Remind me of you!”)
  * (it was this mug with cute pictures of cartoon cats all over it, and a drawing on the bottom that got revealed when the drink was being finished.)
  * (it had been exactly Kent’s style.)
  * (The first gift Bill had ever gotten Kent was a set of cufflinks. Kent’d only worn them once; with a suit Bill also had gotten him, to accompany him out this one time.)
  * Other presents have been: a floral snapback, a  _loaded_ giftcard to this one coffeeshop Kent really likes, hello kitty stick tape, and, somehow, an autographed Taylor Swift cd.
  * So Kent’s expecting something fun and maybe a little silly and then Alexei holds out a phone. It’s the latest model for Kent’s current phone.
  * The one that he dropped a couple days ago and the screen cracked, which made it hard to use, so he whined to Alexei about it (but also as an explanation).
  * It’s got an Alexei Mashkov #7 phone protector on it.
  * Kent might be staring.
  * “Want to make sure you can text me things,” Alexei says cheerfully. “Look, look, I install apps for you!”
  * Kent gets distracted by Alexei making a fuss over what the new phone can do, so it’s only later, after they say goodbyes, that he fully realizes that Alexei bought him a new phone.
  * and
  * Well
  * Okay
  * Not gonna look a gift horse in the mouth here. 
  * It’s got him this far.
  * Speaking of this far, Bill has always liked holding Kent, and
  * has, recently, been blindfolding him
  * Which
  * it’s fine
  * but
  * but then he asks to tie Kent’s hands and Kent’s not
  * He might like that maybe, with the right person
  * But Bill is very much no longer that right person
  * and he’s really uncomfortable here.
  * Enough that Kent takes a step back and says no
  * Bill: Sweetheart, you can’t possibly have found someone else. Have you?
  * Kent shakes his head, because he didn’t, not really, Alexei isn’t paying him or anything, and they haven’t even kissed
  * Bill: Then what’s the problem?
  * Kent: I don’t…I don’t
  * Bill: Don’t what?
  * “I don’t want to,” Kent whispers.
  * Bill looks at him, frowns, but then he’s holding out a hand. “It’s okay,” he coaxes. “Why don’t you just come here?”
  * Kent nods and crawls into Bill’s arms and hates himself.
  * the next day he maybe looks around for places that might be hiring
  * but here’s the thing though
  * he’s been out of high school a while, still no college, and he still can’t read well
  * he doesn’t even have a resume, except from when he worked service jobs while he was a teenager
  * so what can he do?
  * he’s useless. worthless.
  * Alexei frowns at him and Kent can only think that over and over.
  * “Kent, what is wrong?”
  * Kent swallows, looks away. “Nothing.”
  * “Kent, please say to me. please?”
  * he shrugs. “Just work trouble. I uh. I want to look for a new job but it’s…hard. You know. Been out of the market for a long time.”
  * and he’s smart about his finances; he lives pretty modestly and saves most of what he makes just in case and
  * now, with Bill and Alexei, it might be a just in case type of situation.
  * “Maybe I can help?” Alexei says.
  * Kent tries to smile, because what can Alexei do? “Thanks. I appreciate it.”
  * “You don’t believe me,” Alexei frowns. “No, no, I’m help. What it is you do?”
  * now Kent panics, because he’s been doing a really good job of keeping work and Alexei separate
  * so he blurts out “it’s a marketing thing” which is the first thing that pops into his head
  * it’s  _kind_  of true
  * he markets himself
  * Alexei nods seriously. “Okay, okay, I ask around maybe. You send me your resume!”
  * and no
  * Alexei can’t possibly be thinking about helping Kent job hunt for real
  * “It’s okay,” Kent says weakly. “I’m sure I’ll find something. I’ll keep you updated.”
  * Alexei cups Kent’s face. “Please,” he says earnestly. “I’m not like how your job makes you feel now.”
  * Kent exhales shakily. “Yeah, I’m–I’m going to figure it out.”
  * But something changes.
  * Alexei ups how often he asks to see Kent
  * and yeah, he’s away a lot now, playing, but he also asks if Kent wants to  _come_
  * (I’m know you like hockey, and you can work anywhere yes?)
  * (–Kent has said that he can make his own hours, and he likes that part, it’s just that his boss is…–)
  * (I mean yeah, I can, Kent says, but I can’t just…travel to your games. No matter how much he wants to.)
  * (I can help you fly. And get you hotels!! Think about it please?)
  * Kent is a weak man when it comes to hockey, and also now when it comes to Alexei so he says yes
  * and suddenly he’s going all around the country, being put up in  _super nice hotels_ with room service all paid for and getting to watch hockey
  * it is awesome
  * and he doesn’t know what his life is doing right now, to be honest
  * but then
  * he gets home one day and goes to pay his rent online to see that he doesn’t have the usual balance.
  * confused, he calls his building’s office to ask what’s up.
  * “Your rent was paid in advance for the next six months.”
  * Kent thanks her, hangs up, then collapses on the floor to try to breathe
  * Bill’s pretty much the only 'current’ person who knows where he lives, because his driver picks Kent up and drops him off at his door
  * so Bill had to have paid Kent’s rent.
  * That’s–he’s in too deep. He owes him too much.
  * He’s going to  _have_ to–
  * He swallows, and texts Alexei, who’s home for the next week
  * _sorry know you’re busy but could we talk please_
  * because at this point, Alexei’s his best friend
  * (the people he knows from the animal shelter are friends of course, but it’s pretty casual, not someone to talk to talk to)
  * Alexei calls him, “Not too busy for you. We can talk now?”
  * “I’m seeing someone,” Kent blurts out. “But it’s not…he’s…I don't—”
  * It’s not a sob.
  * “I don’t want to anymore.”
  * he knows he sounds pathetic,  _is_ pathetic
  * and what business does he have going to Alexei about this anyway
  * but as mentioned before, he’s kind of pathetic
  * “Okay,” Alexei says easily. “So you stop. He’s jerk. Doesn’t deserve you.”
  * he’s so wrong
  * Alexei has no idea
  * “I can’t,” he hears himself say dully. “I can’t leave.”
  * What else is he good for.
  * there is a sharp pause
  * “Kent,” Alexei sounds hesitant now. “Does–does he hurt you?”
  * Kent stops.
  * Bill doesn’t.
  * Not really.
  * But
  * It still feels like it sometimes.
  * “I’m kill him,” Alexei says darkly. “Who?”
  * It startles a wet laugh out of Kent. “You can’t actually do that. I just…I just wanted to talk to someone about it, I guess.”
  * “Can always talk to me.”
  * “I know,” he says quietly. “And thanks.”
  * “What I’m can do?”
  * “What?”
  * “To help make you feel better,” Alexei explains. “Want to help any way I can.”
  * Kent presses a hand over his eyes
  * he wishes it were easy
  * to go to Alexei and—and maybe ask for  _him_ to hold Kent
  * he thinks he’d like it, then
  * Alexei’s so warm and safe
  * Kent’s pretty sure that if he asked to kiss him, Alexei wouldn’t say no.
  * well
  * until he found out about what it is Kent does
  * if Kent wasn’t such a fuck-up
  * he can’t stand the thought of Alexei finding him disgusting
  * of leaving
  * so he can’t tell him.
  * even if he wants to.



 

-the end.-

 

…

 

-no, no, sorry, I kid.- 

-there will be more.-

_-help.-_


	3. Sugar Baby!Kent Parson (part the second)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * some more time passes  
> 
> * Kent is torn between enjoying his time with Alexei  
> 
> * and being utterly miserable when it comes to Bill

  * some more time passes
  * Kent is torn between enjoying his time with Alexei
  * and being utterly miserable when it comes to Bill
  * and he gets the tip of an idea for moving to independence.
  * he's been working at the animal shelter for years
  * that's experience, right?
  * it's volunteer work but
  * he's dedicated, is a shift leader, good with animals, has references...
  * right?
  * there are a few vet offices around
  * and-and maybe they need help
  * he can always _ask_
  * but
  * resume
  * and okay, no, he can DO THIS
  * there are people out there who help other people write stuff for like, a living
  * he can just find one and pay them and get a resume that's decent
  * so he looks around and finds someone highly rated
  * and after some struggle, he's got a resume that actually makes him look like he's done something with his life.
  * he tentatively tells Alexei about this (that he's branching out and looking for a new field entirely because he's sick of 'marketing')
  * (which is true)
  * Alexei gets all proud and happy and takes Kent out to dinner to celebrate.
  * "I haven't even gotten a job yet," Kent protests.
  * "No, but is very good step. So, so proud of you."
  * ...Kent is pretty sure that Alexei suspects his job isn't marketing, but he's not being confronted about it so
  * that's something he buries down deep.
  * but it works. He applies to a few places and one is looking for help and takes Kent on.
  * he's ecstatic. it's only part-time, but with the possibility of full-time in the future
  * between that and his savings he could, theoretically, live for a while until said full-time happens
  * (and if it doesn't, he'll at least have even more working experience, so maybe he could then go find a full-time job)
  * and that's especially true since, for the next five months, he doesn't have to worry about—
  * rent.
  * right.
  * Bill.
  * Kent's kind of a coward, so his first thought is to ghost him
  * but that's stupid Bill _knows where he lives_
  * so he's playing over all these different scenarios in his head
  * (really, what's the worst Bill can do?)
  * (so he's rich. he can't do anything _illegal.)_
  * (What's the worst that could happen?)
  * (...he could show up at Kent's door. Kent doesn't know what he'd even do if--)
  * (Bill's never hurt him.)
  * "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"
  * "Nothing," Kent says, smiling easily. "I'm with you."
  * Bill smiles back, reaches forward to stroke Kent's lips with his thumb.
  * Kent makes a show of closing his eyes, obediently sucks it into his mouth--
  * ...
  * Kent doesn't mean to have a breakdown in front of Alexei
  * he really doesn't
  * But Alexei's invited Kent over to his place for a movie night
  * again
  * they've been doing this a lot, when Alexei's home
  * they're laughing, having a great time
  * Alexei is so handsome and kind, and he looks at Kent like he's worth something.
  * Kent _wants._
  * wishes he were good enough
  * that he could deserve him
  * his phone pings with a Bill-alert
  * He goes cold with dread and goes to open the message before freezing
  * Sorry, he says, panicking, I have to--
  * He scrambles off the couch and goes to the bathroom
  * locks the door
  * plays the message
  * _Sweetheart, decided to redecorate. Would love your input. My driver will pick you up in thirty._
  * It's a Saturday night. Kent usually keeps himself available for Bill but he--he hadn't--Alexei had invited him over and Kent had wanted so much--
  * he comes back into the living room and he knows he must be white, might be shaking
  * Alexei takes one look at him and immediately stands up, hovering in front of him
  * "Can I touch you?" he asks.
  * like he's begging.
  * Kent nods, and Alexei folds him into a hug, and Kent can only squeeze his eyes shut and hang on
  * "I'm want to ask," Alexei murmurs into his hair. "You hurting so much. I'm want to ask why."
  * Kent doesn't say anything.
  * "Is your guy?" Alexei asks, after several long moments.
  * "Yeah," Kent whispers.
  * Alexei doesn't say anything else, which Kent is grateful for.
  * he leaves to go home to get ready for Bill
  * and he thinks
  * and thinks
  * and thinks--
  * "He knows where I live," Kent tells Alexei one day. They're watching another movie together on Alexei's ridiculously plush couch.
  * Alexei's got an arm around Kent's shoulders and Kent might be curled into him
  * fuck it, they're cuddling
  * they still haven't even kissed
  * Kent knows Alexei won't ask, not while Kent's--
  * "He knows where I live," Kent says again. "I can't--" he can't bear the thought of Bill just showing up at his apartment. He can't.
  * Alexei is quiet for a long time.
  * "I have house," he says eventually. "Too big for just me. I--I'm would like it if you were here too."
  * that's--no--
  * Alexei can't seriously be offering--
  * Kent hasn't even _given_ him anything
  * but if he goes, then--then he might have a chance of starting over.
  * They like him at the vet's office. His 60-day probation period is almost up and there's been talk about them training him as a vet tech
  * which would mean better pay, more experience, and full-time work
  * breaking his lease wouldn't be too difficult, especially since he's still paid up for another two months
  * He doesn't really have a lot of stuff, besides clothes and cat toys. Most of his material possessions are gifts, and he's actually been selling off a lot of them
  * (Alexei's gotten him some more expensive things too, though Kent's kept all of those. He doesn't know why he's getting gifts from Alexei, but Alexei always seems so happy to give them to him that Kent kind of feels bad not accepting them as graciously as he can)
  * (Bill likes pressing Kent's wrists down against the sheets, and Kent knows to arch up into it but mostly it makes him want to curl up into a little ball)
  * "Okay," he says, swallowing. "I--yeah. If you don't mind, I--that'd--"
  * "Thank you," he says weakly.
  * He must be imagining the kiss to his hair. "Don't thank me. I'm want to do this for you. Want so much to help."
  * "Thanks," Kent says again. What else can he say? _I think I might love you._
  * Alexei pulls back to smile at him. "How quick you are wanting to move?"
  * Kent can't help but smile back and
  * and he gives Alexei his address.
  * The next day, when Alexei's done with skate and his episode of Mashkov TV, he shows up at Kent's place with a dozen clear plastic bins and lids.
  * "What is this?"
  * "Makes packing much easier," Alexei explains. "Better than cardboard boxes. Organized."
  * Over the next couple of days, they pack up all of Kent's stuff. Kent works really hard to move as fast as he can
  * he feels a little bit of urgency
  * he's so close
  * Alexei rents a moving van ("Alexei that's--I was going to--" "I'm want to. Please?" Kent can't say no to Alexei's 'please's when they're that earnest, it's sort of a problem) for the big items
  * (Kent keeps his bed, but he donates his couch, his kitchen table and chairs)
  * (he shows up to Alexei's and there's this huge, empty room with an en-suite bathroom just waiting for Kent to fill with his things)
  * (it's--it's really nice)
  * (and weird to be moving in when he and Alexei are just friends but--friends move in together all the time, right?)
  * (so it's not weird)
  * Alexei gets along really well with Kent's cat too, which is just this ridiculous bonus
  * anyway by the next week, Kent's old apartment is empty.
  * And he's in his new room, sitting on his bed, laptop open, and he logs into his dating website one last time and deletes his profile
  * and then he takes a deep breath and leaves the room, phone out, and goes into the kitchen where Alexei is humming at the stove.
  * "Hey," Kent says.
  * "Yes?" Alexei turns fully towards him. He always gives Kent his full attention.
  * "I--I'm going to block his number."
  * Alexei smiles. "Okay."
  * So Kent shakily goes to Bill's contact page and puts his number on auto-reject.
  * "There," he says. "I did it."
  * "So proud of you, Kent," Alexei says. "So proud of you."
  * Kent nods. He feels a thousand years old. "Could I, um, maybe have a hug?"
  * Alexei opens his arms, and Kent falls into them.
  * Over the next week he waits for the fallout.
  * but the week turns into two
  * turns into three
  * he still gets notes that a number has been auto rejected and they still make him freeze
  * but each time it happens he's able to breathe a little easier.



 

-

 

  * The Falconers get the cup that year.
  * Kent's in the stands watching as everything turns into a mess of screaming and crying
  * people hugging each other and roaring as the team cellys on the ice
  * Kent is so, so proud of Alexei and the whole team
  * He knows Alexei's going to be out till crazy late celebrating, so he goes home after a while
  * Alexei stumbles home drunk and ecstatic at like 3am
  * Kent is still up and waiting to congratulate him before they both go to bed.
  * "Kent!" Alexei cries. "Kent we won! We did it!"
  * "Yeah you did," Kent grins, coming forward to hug him fiercely. "You fucking did it."
  * Alexei nearly picks Kent up in the hug, laughs when Kent makes indignant noises
  * "Okay big guy," Kent says, voice fond, "Definitely bed time. You need your beauty sleep for tomorrow."
  * "Tomorrow," Alexei nods, stumbling after Kent as he leads him to his bedroom.
  * Alexei collapses on his bed and is out immediately
  * Kent takes a second to just look at him and love him
  * because he is, he's so in love.
  * at this point he has no idea how Alexei even feels but
  * but maybe it's time to figure that out.
  * The next day, Kent's up early making breakfast
  * so it's ready by the time Alexei pads into the room
  * freshly showered, still beaming
  * “Is like dream come true,” Alexei says earnestly, pressing a hand to Kent's back before pouring himself some coffee.
  * “The cup? Oh yeah, I'm sure.”
  * “Not just cup,” Alexei says. He's quiet now, and Kent turns to see Alexei watching him. “my life, it is...it is so full. I'm so happy.”
  * Kent smiles at him. “Yeah? I'm glad.”
  * it seems like Alexei wants to say something else, but he just nods.
  * Kent plates the eggs and bacon and pulls the last of the toast out of the toaster and brings it all to the table.
  * They eat quietly.
  * usually at least Alexei makes conversation, but now he's quiet and Kent figures he's still riding a high and wants to give him that moment
  * When Alexei finishes, he gets up to put the dirty dishes and things into his dishwasher, then leans back against the counter
  * he's watching Kent again
  * and something's
  * something's there.
  * “What?” Kent asks, because he's not very brave, not for this thing that's so real and so wanted and important. “Something on my face?”
  * “freckles,” Alexei grins. “Cute nose.”
  * Kent huffs a laugh and gets up to put his own dish into the dishwasher
  * When he stands up again, Alexei is a little closer. He puts his hand on Kent's arm. Not a hold, just...there. Touching.
  * “Kent.”
  * “yeah?”
  * “I'm--” Alexei looks nervous. “I'm really happy. So happy.”
  * Kent waits.
  * “Not just the cup. But here. With you. With you here with me.”
  * Kent swallows. “Yeah,” he manages. “I'm happy too.”
  * “I'm very glad,” Alexei whispers.
  * They're really close to each other now
  * and he's barely breathing when Alexei places his fingers underneath Kent's chin
  * tilts his head up
  * “Is okay?”
  * Kent nods
  * closes his eyes
  * and the kiss is
  * is
  * it's so much of what he wanted.
  * His hands slide up Alexei's arms to his shoulders, holding on, grounding himself as they kiss, Alexei's hands pressing into his back, pulling him closer
  * closer
  * and then, remarkably, it's Kent who pulls away
  * “I have to get to work,” he says regretfully. He's going in for a full day—they're scheduling him for more and more of those now
  * he's going to be starting his vet tech training next month
  * Alexei just smiles at him, soft and fond.
  * “Of course. I'm take you out for dinner after?”
  * Kent looks up at him, mind whirring
  * _he likes me he likes me he likes me_
  * “Maybe...maybe we could stay in?”
  * “Yes,” Alexei says immediately, “I'm order whatever you're want, okay?”
  * Kent grins stupidly up at him. “Okay.”
  * Alexei cups his face
  * Kent nuzzles into it before they meet for one more kiss
  * “Work,” Kent says, clearing his throat. “And you have stuff to do today too, Mr. Cup Winner.”
  * Alexei chuckles. “Okay, okay. Have a good day.”
  * So he goes to work riding on cloud nine
  * day is pretty typical, good work but a little draining
  * interspersed with update texts from Alexei
  * _asking me so many questions (((_
  * _more pictures! I look good, yes?_ [image attached]
  * _thinking of you )) miss you ((_
  * Kent actually beats Alexei home, which gives him time to shower and change
  * Alexei comes home a little bit later with dinner
  * they eat at the table and then migrate to the couch
  * ostentatiously to watch Alexei's interviews
  * but more for kissing
  * it's so good, so much, so _good_
  * “Hey,” Kent pants a lot later
  * “Hm?” Alexei smiles up at him, eyes crinkling.
  * “Take me to bed?”
  * Alexei swallows. “Yes?”
  * “ _Enthusiastic_ yes.”
  * A laugh. “Okay, convince me.”
  * there's a little fumbling
  * Bill was the last person Kent had done anything with
  * he's a little unsure of where his own mindset will be
  * but it helps that Alexei wants so much to make Kent feel comfortable and safe
  * he asks permissions, checks in, goes slowly—
  * but _oh_ is he also thorough.
  * “I say maybe I have to stay home tomorrow,” Alexei mutters after, into Kent's hair from where he's wrapped around him
  * (Kent had been right, he _likes_ being held by someone he loves, trusts)
  * “Stay home? Why?”
  * “Best boyfriend needs me stay with him. Not want him feel lonely.”
  * Kent allows himself one (1) second to panic before he chases it away and lets it settle into contented calm. “Best boyfriend has work tomorrow too, remember? And I'm not skipping out on it because you want to sex me up.”
  * Alexei frowns sadly at him. “No fun. I'm big deal, right?”
  * Kent snorts. “I'm plenty of fun.”
  * And then, he decides another fun thing would be to kiss down Alexei's chest
  * (and Alexei's reaction is fun too).
  * Falling asleep in Alexei's bed, in his arms, is the most natural thing in the world
  * And waking up with him is one of the best feelings in it.



 

(-there.)

(-I fixed it.)


	4. Vampire!NurseyHuman!Dex AU!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No wait, hear me out.

 

  * Okay so, Vampire Nursey is only a couple centuries old (aw, vampire baby) but he’s lived long enough that he’s got massive moneys and a big ol’ (empty) house he lives in that is filled with books on basically everything.
  * Including first editions of course, several of which are signed.
  * And he Does Not Really Computers like wait no, he can google and use instagram, but excel and spreadsheets and coding are totally beyond him.
  * Nursey really wants a digital catalog of his books. Sorted, cross-referenced, and also useful in case there is a horrible alexandria-like fire
  * It’s a massive job, and one that requires endless methodological patience and computer skill, searching and purchasing and scanning and
  * Nursey does Not Possess these things
  * So he puts an ad on Craigslist (he knows how to use Craigslist).


  * Wanted, person for HUGE job creating digital book library. Must be comfortable doing the same thing for hours on end. Well paid. Flexible hours. Must know how to use computers.
  * Dex sees it and hey, flexible hours would be awesome given that he’s a hockey-playing college student who needs the cash. He’ll see about the “well paid” but sends along his resume and in his cover letter puts notes about how he also fixes things so he has to be methodological and patient to find the problems and repair them. Also he’s worked on boats before, and that is definitely all about doing the same thing over and over for hours on end.
  * Nursey sorts through the resumes he gets and likes Dex’s full name, so he brings him in to interview first.
  * He is not expecting a tall-as-he-is redhead with a zillion freckles and the cutest nose and really nice arms and
  * and and and
  * And Nursey gets out plenty okay, he lives in an area with a roaring nightlife, he doesn’t want for entertainment or food or company
  * But something about Dex just reminds Nursey of the sun
  * So he blurts out, “Wow, you’re beautiful” while Dex is still on the front stoop.
  * Dex goes NOPE and immediately turns around
  * but then Nursey gives him a starting figure for the job he needs done and Dex is no fool and needs money and he is…  _pretty_  sure he could take this guy in a fight if it came down to it
  * (He can’t, but that’s solely because Nursey has Vampire powers and it’s not a fair fight)
  * (Dex gets pinned a lot in his future)
  * ANYWAY Dex is all, “Lemme see what you need me to do” and Nursey shows him to one of the libraries (the Rare books are kept under lock and key and Nursey only plans to show them off when his hired help proves trustworthy) so Dex goes, “Uh, okay, I guess I’ll get to work? Do a sample to see if we both like it”
  * Nursey already likes it, both for Dex and the suggestion
  * But this time he’s smart enough to keep his mouth shut
  * So Dex boots up the computer and makes a basic spreadsheet just to show an example of what he can do, then edits it according to the information Nursey wants, and goes through a couple books and says fine, this job seems okay 
  * He's definitely going to need more than a spreadsheet for this job though
  * because really
  * Nursey is all, “You are definitely hired.” and then goes to sit in the corner to read.
  * Dex, “You’re just going to sit there while I work?”
  * Nursey, “A lot of my books are very valuable. I’m not going to leave you by yourself on the first day.”
  * Dex thinks okay, that’s fair.
  * Though he does get the feeling that Nursey looks up from his book a  _lot_ to look at Dex.
  * But nothing happens and it goes pretty well and they figure out hours for Dex to come over for the rest of the week to work
  * and eventually Dex gets given a key to just let himself in to the house and library
  * and Nursey offers him food from his stocked kitchen, and then asks him to fix random stuff for extra pay
  * and sometimes Dex takes breaks to do homework (he always signs himself out though even though he gets the feeling Nursey couldn’t care less)
  * and sometimes Nursey wanders in to keep him company and they talk about Dex’s day
  * and in the winter Dex comes over one afternoon and by the time he’s done in the evening there are feet of snow and he can’t leave
  * Nursey gives him dinner and hot drinks and a guest bedroom and a change of clothes
  * Dex finally cracks, “I do not get it  _why_  are you so nice?  _How are you so nice?”_ (And generous! And good-looking! And yet still somehow by yourself or with me!) <\- those he doesn’t say
  * Nursey shrugs. “Chill” (a phrase he learned about ten years ago and likes Too Much) “I just like you.”
  * Right, Dex snorts. Because I’m beautiful.
  * Which you don’t believe, Nursey says, but not only that.
  * He takes a step forward. It’s also because of the way your eyes crinkle when you smile, and how you get excited when you talk about your friends, or how strong you are, how careful you are with my books, the way you play hockey–
  * “You, you’ve seen me play hockey?”
  * “Dex,” Nursey takes another few steps forward, “I’m been to all of your games. Even the away ones.”
  * Dex looks like he doesn’t know what to do with this information
  * Dex has been coming over for  _months_. Nursey is in love okay
  * “I can’t help feeling the way I do,” Nursey says eventually, when he is close enough to reach out and touch. But doesn’t, and doesn’t and doesn’t. “Please don’t leave.”
  * “…any other surprises?”
  * Nursey shrugs. “Well, I am a vampire.”
  * “Are you  _kidding me_  I KNEW it was all a big joke–”
  * “No.” And he drop his fangs, lets his eyes flash. “None of this is a joke. I’m putting my cards on the table.”
  * Dex just drops. standing to on the floor. “Oh my god.”
  * “I’m sorry. This…wasn’t how I meant to tell you. Any of it. Especially not when you were trapped. I. I can leave you alone.”
  * a long pause
  * “Well,” Dex says uncertainly, “You being a vampire kinda explains how you look my age but you have all  _this_  and speak like twelve languages and–” he waves in Nursey’s general direction.
  * Nursey pulls his fangs back and smiles, all even white teeth, crouching down in front of Dex. “No other surprises, I promise.”
  * “Just that you’re a vampire.”
  * “And in love with you,” Nursey says. That’s important.
  * “Hell,” Dex mutters.
  * Nursey watches him swallow, can physically see the moment Dex makes up his mind
  * and leans in
  * and Nursey goes in, too eager, and headbutts Dex in the face
  * Dex swears and claps a hand to his nose
  * “Fuck,” from Nursey, “Sorry!”
  * Dex sighs and rubs his nose, then claps a hand to Nursey’s shoulder. “Slower this time, okay? No rush, right?”
  * Nursey smiles. “Okay.”
  * Dex says there’s no rush.
  * He’s going to stay.
  * Hopefully forever, if Nursey has anything to say about it.




	5. Consider this: Tater is actually married.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But like, just imagine.

Consider this: Tater is actually married.

He and his wife Veronika (Nikki, please,) pursue Kent  _relentlessly._

_But like, just imagine._

  * She invites him out after a game
  * and Kent is all, very attractive lady who isn’t screaming in his ear about being a fan asks him out? okay cool
  * but then Tater shows up
  * Kent: abort aBORT
  * except Tater is kind of charming?
  * when he’s not on a murderous hockey rampage
  * and they all get along well!
  * so Kent ends up getting invited over to dinner or out whenever he’s in town
  * and when Tater is in Vegas they usually hang out when they’ve got time
  * setting the stage here
  * before you know it, Kent is actually flying in to visit them (like they BECOME a reason he’s in town) 
  * or they’re flying out to visit him
  * They’ve invited him on vacations with them during off-season
  * They are Really Good Friends Wow
  * …thinks Kent
  * okay so


  * Kent is over for dinner one night
  * and he’s kind of become integrated into the routine of Dinner
  * basically he’s helping make salad or setting the table or something
  * he and Nikki are sort of side by side
  * Tater has just ducked out because he forgot to turn off the TV
  * “Kent?”
  * “Yeah?” and he turns to look at her–
  * She kind of cups his face with one hand
  * Which, Kent is sort of used to being touched by them really, since Nikki and Tater are both hugely tactile
  * They grab his hands to show him things, Tater always has an arm around Kent’s shoulders, they both lean on him like all the time
  * so he’s just, “oh, okay, I guess she wants to touch my face sure?”
  * But then Nikki kisses him.
  * Kent flails backward.
  * …right into Tater’s chest.
  * Kent’s all, “Oh god, oh god, I’m sorry, I didn’t–she–I–” because he doesn’t want to get Nikki in trouble because she’s been so nice, but also CHEATING?? MAYBE??
  * DID KENT RUIN THIS SOMEHOW??
  * and Tater is rIGHT THERE
  * Essentially he’s waiting for Tater to beat him up
  * Kent is freaking out just a lot a bit
  * But Tater just puts his hands on Kent’s shoulders (massive, massive hands, Kent thinks, I am  _gonna die)_  and goes, “is no good?”
  * Kent: WHAT
  * WHAT
  * W H A T
  * So turns out Tater and Nikki have been wining and dining Kent for  _months_
  * Kent did Not Notice This
  * (Kent sort of no longer notices when people are Genuinely into him)
  * (He has totally accidentally broken many a rookie heart)
  * Kent is still on the verge of fleeing when this is explained to him
  * also he might be under the impression that they just want him for like
  * a threesome
  * one-night stand, you know
  * Not to like,  _keep_  him
  * because Kent Does Not Get To Have Nice Things
  * (even when they are  _spelled out for him_  KENT)
  * and Kent just
  * “Can I think about it?”
  * This is more than Nikki and Tater hoped for what with Kent freaking out so “Of course, of course! Take as much time as you need.”
  * Kent Thinks About It
  * and he likes them both
  * a lot
  * and
  * well
  * even if it’s just once, that’d be nice
  * to, you know,
  * be able to be with them like that
  * so he says yes
  * surprise surprise it’s amazing
  * Like okay, Nikki is vicious and takes great pleasure in being a voyeur and just telling them what to do
  * which Kent is  _totally cool_ with
  * (”I want Alyosha to rim you until you cry.”)
  * (”He… um. Likes to do that?”)
  * (Tater grins, and Nikki’s eyes glint. “ _Very_  much.”)
  * (”Oh,” says Kent, very very quietly)
  * After Nikki and Tater sort of curl up together and Kent swallows and asks if he can use the shower
  * Once he’s done, he kind of starts to gather up his clothes
  * They both sit up and Tater frowns at him, “What you are doing?”
  * Kent, “Um. …leaving? Since uh–”
  * And their faces just  _fall_ , “Oh.” Nikki says quietly. “Well. If you want to.”
  * Kent freezes because he does  _not know how to handle this_
  * “I don’t…have to? If you like, want me to stay?”
  * Nikki gives him a funny look. “Of course we do. What did you think, we–”
  * Her mouth drops open. “Kent Parson!”
  * “…yeah?”
  * “We did  _not_  want this to be a one-time thing! Or just about this!”
  * “I… you didn’t?” 
  * Kent knows how pathetic he sounds okay
  * but.
  * being wanted
  * for more than just sex
  * well
  * “Of course no,” Tater says immediately. “Have you over all the time. Spend time with you. Want you. In many, many ways.”
  * “Kent,” from Nikki, “You think we’re like  _this_ with all our friends?”
  * “…um.”
  * This is just uncharted territory.
  * Like top of the list on Things Kent Has Never Considered
  * Because he  _couldn’t_
  * he liked them both a lot but
  * they were with each other, duh
  * so he locked those feelings up in a box and labeled that box KEEP SHUT FOREVER
  * and just wanted to enjoy what time he did have with them, what they gave him.
  * anyway after a couple minutes of him clearly inwardly freaking out, Nikki is just like,
  * “We’d like a future with you. With you in it, in as many ways as we possibly can.”
  * Kent swallows. “…oh.”
  *  “Okay,” Nikki says. “What do you want?” 
  * “Basically that,” he admits.
  * A short pause.
  * “Kent Parson, you get back in this bed right now!”
  * And Kent’s smile might be a little watery, but he climbs in with them anyway
  * they shift so he’s in the middle
  * “Alyosha is basically both an octopus and a furnace,” from Nikki, “better you than me.”
  * Kent does not mind either of those things
  * and Nikki’s warm on his other side too
  * in the morning Kent and Tater go for a run while Nikki mutters disparaging things about it being too early
  * But she’s still up when they get back
  * Making a breakfast big enough for her and also two hockey players who just got back from a run
  * and it’s
  * it’s nice
  * and Kent goes over to get juice and stuff out of the fridge, because he’s known where everything is for ages
  * and Tater sets the table
  * and they all sit down
  * Nikki and Tater smile at him
  * and Kent thinks
  * “Yeah. This might work.”




	6. Bartender Kent AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kent is a bartender. That's it. That's the premise.

  * Kent is a bartender.
  * That’s it. That’s the premise.
  * He works in a nice enough place, makes decent money, especially on a good tip night
  * really enjoys hockey as a sport and keeps up with the game
  * Very Loyal to the local team, the Aces
  * Enter Jeff (you have no idea how hard it is not to write Swoops)
  * recent draft to the Aces, new in town, looking for a hangout
  * Kent’s bar is close
  * it’s also not like, a Regular Aces Hangout which Jeff considers a plus because he sometimes likes quieter nights
  * Kent’s cute
  * and he smiles when he works, jokes with patrons, smirks at regulars
  * (Kent has learned how to make good tip money)
  * fixes Jeff’s drink with nary a raised eyebrow, but does offer it to him on the house
  * Jeff: um. why?
  * Kent just grins at him and congratulates him on his new line
  * Jeff is totally surprised to be recognized
  * Kent shrugs and says he really likes hockey
  * they talk a little more
  * Jeff orders a few more things, gives tips with each one
  * (Kent does raise an eyebrow this time, but Jeff is just all, “Pretty sure I’m good for it. They publicized my contract.”)
  * they talk a little more before Jeff heads out
  * and Kent…it was a nice night, that’s all
  * meanwhile Jeff can’t get Kent’s grin out of his head
  * (he really is fucking cute)
  * Jeff comes back
  * duh
  * they talk more
  * Jeff finds out that Kent really likes hockey a  _lot_
  * maybe entertains the idea of inviting Kent out for some ice time
  * (Kent can skate, he just never got to go anywhere with it)
  * more talking, just developmental talking
  * one day Jeff makes a comment and Kent laughs, head thrown back
  * (and Jeff is super pleased with himself but also a little worried about how much he wants to kiss Kent’s neck)
  * sometime later, Jeff comes in to find a nearly empty bar, a bunch of upturned tables and broken glass, and Kent sweeping up, clearly shaken
  * he startles when  ~~Swoops–~~ JEFF says something, and the bouncer even comes over to see if Jeff was making trouble
  * “No,” Kent says, “it’s fine, he’s fine.”
  * Jeff ends up not taking no for an answer and helps clean up
  * pulls the story out of Kent about a patron who started a fight
  * bouncer got him thrown out quick enough to keep it from getting too bad, but it still made a mess
  * Jeff asks what the fight was about
  * Kent averts his eyes . “Um. Me. I, you know, I flirt. It’s fun. I don’t-he got the wrong idea.”
  * Jeff hears this and sort of gets crushed. He got the wrong idea. Kent flirts because it’s fun.
  * It doesn’t mean anything.
  * Of course it doesn’t.
  * So he tries to dial back on his end because he doesn’t want to make Kent uncomfortable
  * Which makes Kent sad, because he really likes Jeff? Thought they were connecting?
  * asfljdgslk they dance around this for a while
  * “hey,” Jeff asks one day in a totally normal doesn’t-have-a-crush-on-Kent manner, “got plans for this week?”
  * Kent shakes his head. “Nothing out of the ordinary, why?”
  * “Wanna come to a game?”
  * Kent: I? Yes??
  * Jeff smiles. “Cool, how many tickets do you want? I think I can manage good seats.”
  * It becomes a thing. Jeff inviting Kent to home games.
  * Kent watching Jeff’s away games. Commenting on em when Jeff comes in.
  * after a little while longer, Kent just drops, “so we talk all the time and you’re away all the time. Wanna give me a way to talk to you easier?”
  * Jeff swallows. Tries not to think too much into it that Kent’s asking for his number.
  * (he gives Kent his number)
  * (Kent immediately texts him a string of emojis and three pictures of his cat)
  * (Jeff kind of loves him)
  * Kent’s the one who ends up inviting Jeff over (for a movie, because Jeff never got around to seeing the second Captain America movie and it is a TRAVESTY)
  * (Kent: HOW HAVE YOU NOT SEEN THE WONDER THAT IS SAM WILSON)
  * (Jeff: I’m…I’m sorry?)
  * (Kent: You  _will_  be.)
  * Jeff does have to admit that Sam Wilson is made of awesome
  * But Kent is even more awesome and also a real human person and  _right there_
  * and he’s smiling at Jeff and his hair is a mess and
  * Jeff
  * really, really loves him
  * slight war with himself over wanting to ask to kiss Kent and not wanting to ruin everything if Kent says no
  * decides fuck it, if Kent says no, Jeff can promise to back off
  * hopefully it’ll be okay
  * but he wants so much
  * more than that he wants to make Kent happy
  * so he takes a breath
  * swallows
  * “Kent?”
  * “Yeah?”
  * “I…” god, he thought he was way smoother than this “Could I kiss you?”
  * Kent blinks and for a terrifying moment Jeff thinks he really did ruin it all
  * but then Kent smiles, brilliantly, “Are you fucking kidding me? God, yes, please.”
  * Kissing
  * lots of kissing
  * Jeff likes kissing, but Kent  _really_  likes kissing and keeps making pleased noises and Jeff Cannot Handle It
  * fuck Kent feels so good in his arms
  * but Kent’s terms, right? Right. Don’t want to push too much.
  * Which of course is when Kent asks if Jeff wants to spend the night.
  * Jeff is only so strong, okay
  * Next morning and Jeff isn’t really sure where he stands
  * They navigate the morning together, Kent makes breakfast
  * Kent is really tactile, and kind of cuddly and wanting more kisses
  * Jeff is SUPER INTO THIS
  * but also wondering what’ll happen next
  * “okay dumbass,” Jeff thinks to himself, “be an adult and just  _ask.”_
  * “Could I take you out?” is what he ends up actually asking.
  * “I mean for real.” 
  * “Like a date.”
  * “I want to date you.”
  * Kent laughs. “Real smooth, that.”
  * Jeff flushes. “Shut up.”
  * Kent puts his arms around Jeff’s neck. “Mm, no.” Leans up to kiss him. “And yes,” he adds, eyes sparkling.
  * “Yes?” Jeff asks, trying to tamp down his excitement.
  * “Mm-hm. You better date the fuck out of me. I totally deserve it.”
  * Jeff’s the one who leans down for kisses this time. “You really, really do.”




	7. Bitty works at a daycare. Jack doesn't have kids.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitty works at a daycare. Jack doesn't have kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, wow, a ZIMBITS thing? Wow huh.
> 
> Anyway.

 

  * Inspiration for this is that I work with kids
  * Kids have a lot of Antics
  * Bitty loves kids!
  * So in this verse he works with them.
  * I’m not sure the age range, but probably small to start, I’m thinking pre-school/daycare
  * Where the kids are able to, like, express emotion and have free thought but like
  * Y’know
  * Aren’t too verbal yet
  * Still refer to themselves in the third person if they can talk, can say ‘yes’ ‘no’ ‘milk’
  * But not like. NAMES
  * Moving on
  * Bitty is Working
  * Usual day
  * They sing songs, play games, have snacks, take naps (Bitty, while he loves kids, also loves naptime as kids are Tiring), there is the Daily Dance Party (you have not lived until you’ve seen a 1.5-year-old dance they are  _hilarious_ )
  * And so comes time for pick-up
  * There is a little girl named Anystasia
  * Fairly new to class, she and her dad just moved to the area
  * She’s the daughter of a one Alexei Mashkov
  * I…am not sure if Bitty knows much about Hockey in this verse
  * Like, he was a figure skater and grew up in the skating circuit
  * Coaches on his ‘down-time’ (ha) on top of his dayjob
  * He knows that Alexei IS a hockey player
  * But he doesn’t like, y’know, know his line
  * Or he DOES but he doesn’t follow new drafts so much
  * (you see where I am going with this)
  * RIGHT back to ‘and so comes the time for pick-up’
  * And Alexei is a bit late
  * Fifteen minutes of Bitty waiting with Anystasia, who is happily playing with blocks, and he’s calling Alexei’s cell phone
  * Just as he’s dialing, a man rushes in
  * “I’m so sorry! I’m new to the area, I got a little lost.”
  * Bitty goes, okay, first off, GPS, lost HOW in this day and age
  * Bitty second, who are you??
  * “Hi,” says the incredibly attractive man, holding out a hand “I’m Jack.”
  * “Mr. Bitty,” Bitty says, shaking it (shortened from “Mr. Bittle” when he was a coach, because the “ittle” is a bit difficult for tiny tongues. And he liked it more than Mr. B, so it’s a default way introduces himself now, whoops) “I mean, um, Bittle. Eric Bittle. What can I do for you?”
  * “I’m here to pick up Anystasia.”
  * And uh
  * Okay
  * Bitty has no idea who this guy is
  * And he’s definitely not on the Approved Pick-Up List
  * Approved Pick-Up Lists are serious business okay
  * You do not release a child to a person you don’t know, who was not introduced to you, who you don’t have a literal picture of in a file, even if they know the child’s name
  * Stranger could be an ex or divorcee or crazy aunt
  * You do nOT GIVE A CHILD TO SOMEONE NOT ON THE LIST
  * To reiterate, Jack is not on the list.
  * “Um.” says Bitty.
  * To the very tall, very strong-looking man
  * “I’m sorry, but I can’t give her to you.”
  * (inwardly also: should I call for help)
  * Jack makes a confused face.
  * But Tater sent me to pick her up?
  * Bitty: tater????
  * Jack: … Mashkov?
  * Bitty, “um, look, sorry, but unless Alexei calls me himself to identity you and let me know you can take his daughter, she’s not going with you. Safety policy.
  * Jack frowns
  * Bitty tenses up
  * But then Jack sighs
  * Okay, I’ll wait with you then.
  * Bitty: um?
  * “Well I’m not leaving her, and you won’t let me take her, so I’ll text Tater and hopefully he’ll be able to get back to you soon.”
  * This seems reasonable.
  * Unfortunate, but reasonable.
  * In the meantime, Anystasia has caught sight of Jack and has wobbled over to him, beaming, and hugs his leg.
  * He crouches down to pat her on the head
  * Bitty maybe melts a little but no!!
  * He is steadfast!!
  * So anyway he and Jack kind of lapse into silence while a Large Jack plays with a Tiny Child.
  * But eventually Bitty asks how Jack knows Alexei
  * And they get to talking
  * Jack telling him about being newly traded to the Falconers from idk
  * Another place
  * Not Vegas.
  * And he asks about Bitty after a while, who tells him about going to school and eventually choosing childhood development
  * He loves kids.
  * (And probably sounds a little wistful tbh)
  * But yeah.
  * Half an hour later and Jack’s phone finally rings with a FaceTime notice
  * And it’s Tater!
  * Who is very apologetic
  * He didn’t realize he had to okay Jack for pickup and his phone had been off
  * Bitty is just relieved that Jack isn’t a random crazy trying to kidnap his child
  * Especially since Jack is so nice
  * Doesn’t hurt that he’s handsome.
  * Anyway
  * It’s fairly late at this point
  * You know, a full hour after Bitty had planned to leave work.
  * And Jack just, “I’m really sorry about keeping you so late”
  * Bitty, “it’s okay, it’s really Alexei’s fault”
  * Jack: no, no, listen, I’m taking Anystasia out for dinner. May I treat you?
  * Bitty’s face probably does a thing
  * Jack immediately backtracks: I’m sorry, you’re probably tired, I’m sure you don’t want to spend any more time–
  * And well look
  * Jack is Attractive
  * And clearly good with kids
  * And Bitty is Weak
  * (also hungry so hey)
  * “No, I, sure. I’d love to come.”
  * Jack smiles
  * Anystasia grins too, because happy people! She loves happy people!
  * And Jack picks her up and she immediately CUDDLES HIM
  * Bitty canNOT
  * Dinner is fun
  * A bit messy, but Bitty knows his way around feeding babies and Jack isn’t so bad himself.
  * …dinner is fun.
  * They say goodbye at the restaurant.
  * And Bitty gets home, then curses himself for not giving Jack his number.
  * But too late now he guesses.
  * Still, it was a nice outing.
  * Sigh.
  * bUT THEN
  * Next day, at pick-up, here is Alexei (Bitty might be calling him Tater in his head now though huh)!
  * And he cheerfully asks if Bitty wants Jack’s number.
  * Bitty ??!? :) ??
  * Tater: He say he have good night with you! You and him and Anystasia. So I’m think, maybe you want to say hello again, yes?
  * Bitty: yyyyyesss??
  * Maybe??
  * Yes??
  * What??
  * Tater: Okay, okay, I’m give you his number, you text him maybe!
  * Bitty: Um, yes! Okay. Sure?
  * Tater: =D
  * So yeah, he gets Jack’s number but like
  * What does he even say?
  * “Hi, your coworker gave me your number after we both hung out with his daughter that one time is that cool?”
  * No??
  * So he kind of sits on the number and saves it to his phone but doesn’t actually make contact.
  * The next time Tater comes in, he comes over to Bitty looking serious.
  * “B,” he says heavily, putting a hand on Bitty’s shoulder. (The other hand is attached to the arm wrapped around Anystasia as she cuddles into Tater’s shoulder, she is a very cute child.)
  * “Yes?” Bitty asks, confused.
  * “Is no good?”
  * “Is…what no good?”
  * “Jack. You’re not liking him?”
  * Bitty maybe blinks, taken aback. “I? No? He’s fine?”
  * Tater’s brow furrows. “But he’s say you’re not say hello.”
  * And just
  * Bitty just
  * Is this man seriously trying to set up his daughter’s daycare teacher with his hockey coworker
  * Is that what’s going on right now
  * AND
  * is Jack even aware of it
  * “I was uh. Worried I’d maybe be bothering him,” Bitty ends up saying.
  * “Oh!” Tater shakes his head. “No, no, he’s like you very much! Says so to me.”
  * Bitty stares at him.
  * Tater purses his lips. “Maybe he’s not meaning me to tell you.”
  * “Um.”
  * “But is okay! He’s very nice, okay? Maybe say hello. If no good, is fine. But say hello first, right?”
  * “R-right.” Good lord this is not really professional now is it.
  * But he doesn’t really mind, he guesses.
  * Okay, so Tater leaves eventually, and Bitty heads home, and collapses in a chair maybe because his days are great but Draining
  * And he pulls out his phone, opens Jack’s contact page
  * Stares down at it
  * Jack was very nice. Bitty liked him a lot.
  * He’s…pretty sure the feeling was mutual.
  * _Hi._  he types.  _It’s Bitty. From Golden Oak Daycare. Tater gave me your number. I hope that was okay._
  * He gets a reply almost immediately (hey, we all know from tweets that Jack is an insta-texter)  _Hi._
  * _Sorry about him. I hope you aren’t saying hello under duress._
  * Bitty kind of grins maybe.  _It’s okay. I’d been…I’d been wanting to say hi. Just wasn’t sure if it was appropriate._
  * _Well, I’m glad you did._
  * Me too, Bitty thinks.



**Author's Note:**

> I'm [justwritins](http://justwritins.tumblr.com/) on tumblr and I'm total Check, Please trash right now. Come say hi!  
> 


End file.
